Blood & Butterknives
by Saraec
Summary: After a night out, Schuldig and Farfarello comes home. And Farfie wants his SchuSchu to do something for him...


_**"Blood & Butter-knives"**_

_A Schuldig & Farfarello-story_

_For my Snuggle-Bunny. _

****

****

**S**huffling footsteps; the sound of a door being kicked open, and two silhouettes can be seen entering a dark room.

A click; the light switch

A sickly sweet giggle from one of the two as the bright light burn his single eye; giving a delicious pain he can't really feel...

"Farfie... Don't laugh. This is all your fault, you know..." Schuldig leans against Farfarello's body to steady his drunken sway, soft carrot-coloured locks brushing the other's scarred and pale cheek. "Irish beer is SO not for me... Remind me next time we go out, ok?"

Schuldig stumbles a little then; Farfarello almost carrying him to the nearby sofa where he falls back with a not so pleased grunt. "Ooooh!" Schuldig purrs, stretching out against the pillows like a big, orange feline. "It's nice to be back home... I swear if I had to listen to that guy thinking about doing me in the bathroom for one more second, I would have jammed a knife through his forehead..."

"A **butter-knife**... Yes, a butter-knife; nice and slow..." He chuckles evilly, fine lips perfectly smirking.

"I already did!" Farfarello sits down next to the pretty German drunk, grinning too. "And cut out his tongue as well, just to be sure..."

"Uhhhh Farfie... My Hero!!!" Schuldig squalls and throws his arms around Farfarello's neck, placing one long leg in the Irishman's lap. "Did you bring it?" His eyes are wide and hopeful.

"No, I'm afraid not, SchuSchu. But I brought this..." He opens his palm showing Schuldig the fine golden earring lying inside. "He won't need it anymore, and I want it!" Farfarello touches his earlobe, already decorated by three hoops, and Schuldig knows that there is more than one ring in his other ear as well.

Farfarello watches Schuldig while bringing out a long, sharp silver-thing, which looks much too big to be a normal needle. "...And I want you to make the hole in my ear..." He whispers the words against Schuldig's mouth; his tongue almost wetting his lips.

"Mmmmm... But Farfie I'm drunk..." Schuldig sings, and their noses rub as his head loll forward a bit.

Farfarello smiles while pulling his head back up, holding Schuldig's face in his hands; hands which have taken more lives than he can remember, but they were gentle and loving for him.

"I know..." is Farfarello's whispered reply.

Then he takes Schuldig's hand; place the over-sized needle in it and close his fingers around it. "...And then your hand will shake when you push it through my skin..." His voice is dripping with twisted delight. "Drawing blood..."

Schuldig's eyes glow at his words; a fine, green shine, hot and burning and blending with Farfarello's lone, yellowish beam; so warm, almost... passionate...

"Come..." Schuldig slowly reach out; urges Farfarello to turn his head for him. He brushes his ear with his fingers; trace the shape if it, pulls gently at the rings already there. Then traces the needle over it. Hear his Farfie sigh in contentment at the feel of the cool, smoothness; at the feel of the unknown pain he knows is in waiting...

He feels the joy fluttering his mind...

"Do it!" he gasps at last, reaching for Schuldig's free hand; gently squeezing it. "Please, SchuSchu..."

"Okay..." A whispered sigh.

And Schuldig push the needle in; watch it slide through the soft skin of the earlobe. Feel the lovely jerk and blissful tremble of Farfarello's body. Not from the pain, but from the feel of his own blood flowing....

From the feel of Schuldig... so near...

Schuldig watches his own fingers; sprinkled with crimson pearls now... Watches as Farfarello takes those fingers, bringing them into the wet heat of his mouth; tasting...

"Mmmmm..." His voice nearly makes Schuldig whimper out loud. "I love your hands... covered in blood..."

"Farfie...." Schuldig purrs like a playful Kitten before tasting the bitter-sweet iron-flavour on Farfarello's lips..._ But_ _oh so sweet to him._

"Mmm... my SchuSchu..." Farfarello groans as Schuldig's teeth sink into his ear suddenly; just testing the new ring... _Such wonderful, wonderful pain..._

-

"Farfie?" Schuldig's lips pauses from brushing against the silky spot once holding Farfarello's missing eye. He knows that this place is sacred; holding both pleasure and pain for his Farfie...

A place only he has been allowed to enter.

::One more tender kiss::

Farfarello opens his one eye, a pale eyebrow raised in question. "Hmmm...?"

Schuldig smiles at him, one hand playing with the long needle. His voice is a sweet humming: "I was just thinking..." he sings, lips smirking again. "Have you ever thought about getting a navel-ring...?"

_-End_


End file.
